Daddy!
by paulineta
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to our three favorite Twilight Daddys: Edward, Carlisle and Charlie. Two chapters for each one, Carlisle and Edward getting to be vampires. Also celebrating our dear Eddie birthay! Some AU ad very little OOC
1. Chapter 1

****

Ok, lovely readers.  
Here it is my newest creation.  
This was intended to be posted and complete by today, but life conspired against me and I could start translating until today.  
As you know, I speak spanish, so please be gentle and let me know if I made mistakes. Which I'm sure i did.  
This fic is a serie of six one-shots of our three favorite twilight daddys, Edward, Carlisle and Charlie. There are two for each of them, the first to getting to be human and vampire. The next five chapters should be up by the end of the week.  
This particular one, should have been the last one, being specially designed for Edward's birth day AND father's day. Please, let me know what you think!  
Also, in this one all are human (hence the _h_). There are details that are included, bbut if you have any doubt, please ask and I'll answer them as soon as posible.  
The next capter is in Carlisle POV and he's a vampire, so keep put me on alert!  
I think that's it, Oh, this is 6,289 words lenght **without** this silly A/N. ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER. IF I OWNED SOMETHING OF THIS, I WOUL BE THE MOST HAPPY GIRL ALIVE. BUT I'M NOT!****

* * *

**

****

Edward H.

Masen, my little boy, and I, were at the park, 'enjoying' the

_Father's Day_ picnic. Or should I say _enduring_, because none of us wanted to be here.

Bella, my lovely wife, had sent us here with the order to _'have fun'_. She wanted us to enjoy the day as we always did in this date; but what she couldn't see was that we needed _her_ to fully enjoy the celebration.

Bella and I were freshly high school-graduated when our little angel decided to bless us with his presence. His birth was so close to mine that Bella and I decided to celebrate both of our birthday's each June third Sunday; which also happened to be Father's Day! Well, basically_ I_ convinced _her_, and she had to accept because she knew that _that_ was the only way I would allow any kind of celebration for my birthday.

But this year, Bella decided to stay home and rest because her rounded, eight month pregnant belly wouldn't let her do much. She was exhausted and uncomfortable most of the time, and somehow she managed to convince my boy and me to go alone, claiming that we must likely didn't want her near us; which was impossible if we were asked, because Masen adored his mother and I love my wife to death.

You may wonder _why_ we left four years between each child. The answer is simple: Bella and I wanted our children to have parents with a degree; we wanted them to be proud of us.

So here we were; Masen and I sat all sad and depressed, watching the families around us have fun.

"Daddy" My little one said, pulling me out of my trance. "I miss mommy"

Taking him in my arms, I held him in front of me, staring at his gorgeous green eyes, _my eyes_; making sure that we both wanted the same.

"Me too, champ. Want to go home?" I asked softly, trying very hard not to show my longing to return home. After all, all this was for him, to have a fun day.

My son just wrapped his little arms around my neck and buried his face against my shoulder, nodding softly.

"Okay. Let's go"

After collecting the few things we had brought, I got up and walked the few feet to the car with my son snuggled in my arms. When I deposited Masen in his car-sit, my baby boy was perfectly asleep.

When we got home, it was eerily silent. Bella was supposed to be here, resting; that's why the quietness made me feel so uneasy.

Breathing hard, I went straight to the kitchen, begging the heavens that Bella was there when a soft cry of pain reached my ears, followed by a soft coup. Terrified, I changed my direction, walking softly but quickly towards Bella's and mine bedroom. Once outside the door, I pressed my Masen –surprisingly still asleep- tightly against my chest and took a deep breath, preparing me for what I could find on the other side.

Nothing in this world could've ever prepared me for what I saw. Bella was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bead, panting heavily. Her arms were around her stomach while one of her hands rubbed gently her lower belly.

"Bella!"- I gasped, making her lift her face so her gorgeous eyes would fix with mine. The pain and fear I saw in them put me in motion immediately.

I walked quickly by her side, depositing Masen gently on our bed before kneeling beside my wife, taking one of her little hands tightly between mine.

"Edward" My angel whispered; her voice hoarse with pain. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" I asked puzzled. Here she was, literally lying in pain, and she decided to ask me what was I doing here?

"You were supposed to be in the park with Masen" She told me as if I had forgotten.

"Yes sweetheart, I know. But we both missed you way too much and decided to come back" As I explained, her face contorted as a new wave of pain shook her. "And I'm glad we did. What's wrong?"

"I think the baby's coming" She gasped.

That simple sentence sent my heart flying. _My baby is ready to meet us!_

"Are you sure?" I asked excited, it was useless to try and hide my happiness.

She opened her mouth to answer me, but the only sound it made was a sharp cry of pain. To remove any single doubt I may have left, a wet stream flowed between the legs of my wife indicating that her water had broke.

At that moment, I felt just like the naïve eighteen year old boy who was about to be father for the first time. I ran around the room without doing anything useful, while my poor Bella writhed in pain once again on the floor.

"Edward! Calm down!" She ordered me breathing heavily. "We need to get to the hospital right now! The baby is almost here!"

As if _that_ wouldn't made me more nervous! But somehow that cleared my mind enough so that I could _think._ I took Masen in my arms again, and hold him tight against my chest before taking the bags from the floor.

"I'll be right back, my love" I assured her, kissing her softly before exiting the room.

I carried my son to the brand new SUV, and lay him softly in his new car-seat; it was side by side to the seat specially designed for new born babies. My eyes lingered a moment in it -daydreaming about my new baby and my eyes filled with happy tears at the thought; before I threw the luggage in the trunk and went back into the house.

Bella was in the same place and position I had left her. When she saw me, she whimpered softly and extended her arms towards me, pleading with me.

My heart exploded with joy at the little gesture, but my mind registered some sort of fear. Bella never seemed so weak and vulnerable before.

I walked to her and helped to get up, sure that the new position would help alleviated the pressure while the walking would ease the pain a little; at least it worked when Masen was born. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear, we walked slowly to the stairs, but when we were about half way into the hallway, Bella leaned her full weight on me as a piercing cry escaped her lips.

"Edward!" My wife groaned full of pain. "Help me!"

That scared the hell out of me; I had never seen my brave Bella in such agony. Not even when Masen was born. _She never suffered like this! This was supposed to be easier!_

Scooping her in my arms, I carried her quickly to the car and drove like a madman to the hospital. All the way there, Bella squeezed my hand tightly; the contractions were too close together and I dreaded the idea that my baby could be born in the car.

Luckily, we got to the hospital just in time. As a nurse wheeled Bella to the delivery room, I took Masen and our belongings and went after them. When we were about to reach the room where Bella was, my Masen woke up and, realizing we weren't home, clung to me as if his life depended on that.

"Daddy!" My son whimpered softly, while his little tears soaked my t-shirt.

"It's okay, honey. Your mom is about to have the baby…" I assured him while I walked as fast as I could.

When we finally got to the room, Masen and I found Bella lying on the narrow hospital bed, a little more calmed.

"She just got the epidural" (A/N: Is that spelled right?) Some nurse informed me "You arrived just in time. A few more minutes and we wouldn't be able to do it. She's almost ready" She concluded, skipping the specific bits in deference of my little boy.

Exhaling heavily, I thanked the nurse before I approached my wife. My little angel was still clinging to me, no doubt scared after seeing her mother in such state.

You might wonder _why_ he was still with us. Well you see; my parents, who were supposed to look after him, were traveling in Europe; we weren't expecting the baby until within two more weeks. My siblings were all the way down in California, visiting their in-laws and would be there for three more days. So that left my poor guy with us.

Bella's dad was on his way, but the distance between Forks and Seattle was too long. If we were lucky, he would be here at least in two more hours; making it impossible for him to arrive in time and take care of his grandson.

Our savior arrived in the form of Ruth Williams. She was a nurse that worked with my dad since always and who we considered part of the family.

"Aunty Ruth!" Masen yelled excited. He loved her; she was like his third grandma.

"Hello, Masen. Hi, guys" She greeted us happily. "What you think if I took Masen for some food and _maybe_ some ice cream?"

"That would be grate" Bella said softly "Thank you, Ruth"

"It's nothing my dear" She said before kissing her cheek softly "It's been a long time since I had this little man all to myself"

"Thank you, Ruth" I said sincerely, while Masen and Bella bid their good byes "I really don't know what we've done without you"

"Don't worry, Edward" She said patting my cheek lovingly. "You need to concentrate in your wife and new baby now. Let me deal with Masen"

And with that, Ruth took Masen's little hand in hers and left the room; before the door closed completely, my little boy turned to see me and waved his tiny hand at me. Then, I was left alone with my wife.

Not long after Ruth and Masen leave, a group of nurses entered the room followed by Dr. Rogers, my Bella's obstetrician.

She explained us briefly the procedure: shoe would check Bella, and if she was fully dilated, the she could start pushing.

"Excellent! Bella" Dr. Rogers said. "You're ready. When you feel the next contraction, I need you to push until the nurse say so, ok?"

Bella nodded shortly, and not two minutes later a strong contraction hit my wife. Taking hold of my hand, Bella start pushing with all the strength she possessed.

Thirty minutes later, Bella kept pushing, and the doctor told us that the baby was almost here; she could see our baby's head. With new determination in her eyes, Bella pushed again, knowing that this was the moment we waited for all this months. Bella fell back on the bed with a final cry of pain, and soon after Dr. Rogers announced us that we had a beautiful, healthy baby girl.

"Daddy, do you want to cut the cord?" She asked me with a little smile.

I nodded quickly and carefully cut the bind that physically connected my wife and daughter together. _Daughter!_

A shrill tiny cry filled the silence, swelling my hearth with happiness and pride, trying to enclose this overwhelming love I felt for my daughter. _My little Bella!_

With incredible care and gentleness, a young nurse put my baby girl in my arms for the very first time; allowing me to appreciate her perfection properly. I was stunned by the difference between my children. When Masen was born, his head was filled with soft, brown fuzz; his eyes were as green as mine and his face reminded you immediately of Charlie Swan. My baby girl, on the other hand, had a head full with soft-bronze-curls, the same shade as my own hair; her fair skin, despite being pale, had a beautiful and healthy pink shade, and had it not been for its tiny size, I could have sworn I was watching myself in a mirror.

"Welcome, little Beth" I whispered lowly, too full with emotion to manage something louder, kissing her tiny little head softly.

"Bring her, Edward. Let me see our daughter" My amazing wife begged, eager as I was to have our second little miracle in her arms.

When Bella took our baby daughter in her arms, our Beth opened her cute little eyes for the first time, revealing its amazing and very familiar brown depths. The bond between them was instantaneous, and I was sure nothing or no one could ever break it.

Dr. Rogers interrupted our little moment by asking if we had a name for our girl, she needed to put something on the papers. I nodded and looked at Bella, before announcing for the first time our baby's name to the world.

"Elizabeth Carlie Cullen" I claimed proudly, before kissing my wife and daughter with all the love I could muster.

With a small nod, Dr. Rogers write the name of my child, and then took her away from us. She needed to run routine test in her and take her hand and foot prints before bringing her back. Although Bella and I were reluctant to let go of our new born, we knew it was for her own good and it was only a short time.

While a nurse helped Bella to clean a little and get comfortable, I stepped aside to spread the good news with the family.

I contacted Ruth first, desperate to have my little boy in my arms, asking her if she could bring him back so he could meet his new sister. Then I called my parents who went crazy for not been here, then assured me they would take the next plane that bring them back to the US as soon as possible. The last call on the list was my siblings, and as Emmet and Alice were together, one call would suffice.

"Hi Ali!" I said excitedly "Guess what?"

"What? What is it, Edward?" She replied just as excited, she knew something happened since I almost never called her '_Ali'_

"The baby's born…"

And that's all I could said, because she started squealing as only she can before announcing in a very high-pitched tone the arrival of my new little angel to the family. Jasper, the husband of my sister and brother of my brother's wife, took the phone briefly to ask me the typical questions such as sex, size, weight and name of my child, before informing me that they were on their way. Ehen I shut the phone closed, Ruth came running down the aisle with my son in her arms. After a quick 'congratulations', she left graciously claiming sheer exhaustion, but promising to be here first thing in the morning to meet the new member of the family.

With my mission accomplished and my baby boy in my arms, I returned to the room, eager to be with my girls. _My girls!_

When we entered the room, my little Beth was back in the arms of my Bella, and she was trying to nursing her for the first time. Masen wasn't quite sure what to think or do when he found himself face to face with little Elizabeth, but when the baby took his little finger in her teeny tiny little hand, I testified how my son fell in love with his little sister.

"Libby" He said, before kissing very carefully Elizabeth little cheek.

I never had felt more proud, happy and blessed than today. Who would've ever thought that _me_, a person who literally hates celebrate its birthday, would get from life the most beautiful present a man can ask for. The love and completeness of a family would be hard to overcome.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi!

Sorry for being out of writing for so long, school and work and my baby niece had had me very busy, but I haven't forgotten you all.

Fan fiction is my life and I have been working on editing and fixing my stories, because I feel my English is a tad bit better now and I want to make the reading of my stories easier (and I realized some of what I wrote is _very_ confusing LOL).

Anyway, expect changes and new stories (because I have some drafts on my notebook) and the completion of the fic _"DADDY!"_

Thank you for staying with me and I apologize again for being _out_ for so long.

I extend a sincere apologize for my spelling, grammar and every other important detail that entails writing in English; it isn't my native language so I'm bound to make some mistakes (though I think I'm getting a bit better hence the editing and re-posting), but I'll try to make them as few as possible.


End file.
